The New Girls in Town
by iRaiinb0w
Summary: My first fanfic. I have made up new characters so there will be different pairings like Ikuto/OC. Amu and Guardians are still in it, just not as much. Please don't hate me! xDD R&R!
1. Prologue

I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own the new characters... (:

* * *

Prologue

Whoever said high school was easy needs to get a reality check. I mean when you and your best friends go to a new school and have to put up with playboys and insanely jealous fan girls you start to wonder if that person was high on something. On top of that, you get bugged by a bunch of kids, who call themselves Guardians, just because you have Guardian Charas.

Guardian Charas. What are they you ask. To put it simply they're your would be selves. Only people with charas or unborn charas can see other people's charas. Usually younger kids can because their dreams change day to day. Also some adults can even though they don't have their heart's egg anymore. Don't ask why because I'm not a bloody expert at those things. Shesh! But moving on…

Most people can only Chara Change which is when your personality is replaced by your chara's. A select few people can Chara Nari which is when your chara fuses with you. Basically you go through this transformation. Your clothes change and you can get some major kick ass weapons. You can also get what you would like to call powers. Some people find it a burden, but my friends and I find it fucking awesome.

Let me introduce us.

Aichi Kaya: the energetic and playful one.

Nakao Hikaru: the quiet laid back one.

Suzuki Karina: the creative and clumsy one.

And lastly there's me, Kaori Erika: I'm the loud and confident one.

So this is our story of our new life at a new school. Enjoy!

Oh and one other thing. We swear. You don't like it, tough cookies. Fucking deal with it.


	2. Chapter One

I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own the new characters.

* * *

Chapter One

"What do you think this new school will be like?" Karina asked as she painted her nails a pearl colour, her facial over and done with. We were having a girl's night at my house, they would stay the night and then we would go to school together. We were doing facials, manicures and pedicures.

"I don't know. But I think you should be asking whether or not there will be any hot guys," I answered painting Kaya's nails red while she rested with her newly set avocado mask and cucumber slices in place. We all giggled.

"Hey. Don't make me laugh. I'm cracking," Hikaru said. She had already painted her nails a lilac, now she was on her facial. Karina rolled her eyes and I grinned. My nails were painted black; I just had my facial left. I finished Kaya's nails and told Hikaru she could wash off the mask.

"Alright Erika. Time for your facial," Karina said her freshly painted nails dried. I settled back into Hikaru's seat and let Karina smear the green gunk on my face.

"Your time is up Kaya," Karina said about 5 minutes later.

"Kay," was her reply. I heard shuffling across the floor. I assumed it was Kaya walking towards the en-suite. Mine's not really an en-suite though, it's big enough to be a bathroom. Heck, it's bigger than a bathroom! My family is rich, so are Karina's, Hikaru's and Kaya's. But we're not the snobby rich type; we're the down to earth rich type.

"How long do I have left?" I asked no-one in particular.

"About 5 minutes," Karina answered.

"Kay," I said. I shifted around trying to get comfortable again when something occurred to me. I sat up quickly, the cucumber slices sliding down my face.

"What?" Hikaru and Karina chorused. Kaya must still be washing the mask off.

"Charas," I replied. They understood.

"They're downstairs. Layah's making snacks," Hikaru said. I sighed in relief. Layah was one of Hikaru's charas. She took the appearance of a chef. I picked up the two pieces of cucumber that were halfway down my face and ate them. "Why did you do that?" Karina asked. "I've had enough of this shit on my face. I'm going to wash it off," I answered as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I was about to enter when Kaya came out looking amused - she obviously heard our conversation. I grinned at her and walked over to the sink. I filled it with water and began scrubbing my face exterminating any trace of the gunk.

Looking in the mirror I saw no spots of the mask left. I let the now minty-green water drain and washed the sink to get rid of the little clumps of green mixture. Once satisfied I went back to my room where everyone was eating the chocolate truffles Layah and the others made. "You know it's rude to eat before everyone is present," I said smirking. At the sound of my voice, my charas flew at me.

"Erika-chan!" they exclaimed, smothering my face with hugs.

"Tsuki, Lyric, Spirit, Angel I can't breathe," I gasped. They didn't move.

"Oi!" I said loudly. They jumped back and apologized, well except for Angel. I chuckled. Once they had calmed down Kaya spoke.

"You know it's rude to keep your guests waiting," she said referring to my earlier statement. I grinned at her.

"Touché," I said grabbing a truffle. I popped it in my mouth and sighed. The chocolate melted in your mouth.

"This is some truffle," I said eating another one.

"Thank you," Layah said practically beaming. We all laughed. The platter of truffles was soon finished – mainly by yours truly.

We sat there talking when a knock on my door interrupted us. "Come in," I called. The door opened to reveal my 4 year old sister Aimi.

"Aunty said it was time for bed," she said not noticing the charas. Remember when I said younger kids could usually see charas? Yeah, well Aimi's one of them.

"Kay. Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked.

"Yes pwease," she replied.

"Awww," the girls chorused. I rolled my eyes at them. They are always fussing over her.

"Come on then," I said picking her up. Aimi waved goodbye to the girls. They waved back blowing her a goodnight kiss. She giggled. I carried her across the hall into her room. I pushed the door open and walked to her bed. I pulled back the covers and gently laid her on the bed. I threw the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Night my little cupcake," I said using the nickname my mum and dad used to call her. Kichi and Haru Kaori, aka my mum and dad. They were murdered when I was 13 and Aimi was 1. Aimi remembers them, not clearly though. But I'm glad she even remembers them.

"Night nee-chan," she yawned.

"Go to sleep," I whispered. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing was slow and even. I kissed her head and quietly left. As I was shutting the door, I heard her say "I love you nee-chan." I smiled and said "And I love you." I closed the door and crept back to my room. I closed the door behind me as I walked in.

"She settled?" Hikaru asked. I nodded.

"So should we get some shut – eye so we look fabulous tomorrow?" I said.

"Yup," they agreed. And with that all of us snuggled down into our beds. Hikaru on the couch wearing a black long sleeved top with black and red checkered shorts; Karina on the bean bag wearing a simple yet elegant pearl coloured night gown; Kaya and I in my king sized double bed – Kaya wearing a pink singlet with a rainbow coloured star and pink shorts saying chicks rule; I was wearing a big white t-shirt and white boy shorts.

"Good night," I called as I turned off the light.

"Night," Karina called.

"Sweet dreams," Kaya called.

"Love ya all," Hikaru called.

"We know," I replied which started a giggle fest. Finally we managed to calm down and drift off into a sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own Shugo Chara... blah, blah, blah. xD

* * *

Chapter Two

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"It's time to get up for school girls," my aunty said from the other side of the door. We all groaned and sat up. I heard my aunty laugh at our enthusiasm – please note the sarcasm used. I rolled out of bed and landed in a crouch position. I then did a forward roll to get up on my feet. Once up I dashed to the bathroom like a spy. I reached the bathroom door, jumped and grabbed the ledge, and swung myself in. I landed and grinned at the girls who were laughing.

"Are you going to sit there laughing your asses off or are you going to have a shower like I am?" I asked. They all got out of bed, reluctantly I might add, and trudged towards the bathroom. I laughed and skipped over to one of the four showers there is and turned it on. I closed the door and undressed, hanging my pj's on the hooks. I stepped into the now hot water. I dunked my head under wetting my hair. While doing that, the other showers turned on. I moved my head out of the water and lathered it in shampoo. I then rinsed thoroughly and repeated it but with conditioner. I washed my face getting rid of any shampoo or conditioner that might be there before washing my body with vanilla scented body wash. I cleaned the soap off and turned the shower off. I shook the excess drops of water off and stepped out, grabbing a soft fluffy towel and started drying. I wrapped the white towel around me once I was completely dry and put my hair in another towel. I walked back to my room to pick out my outfit.

I opened the door to my walk in wardrobe and stepped inside closing the door behind me. I searched through the clothes until I found the perfect outfit. It was a black t-shirt with a wolf head on it, grey skinny jeans and black chucks. I sauntered over to the jewellery and chose a silver necklace. It was a moon crescent with stars covering it and there was a wolf head howling up at it. I grinned and dashed back to the bathroom, outfit in hand. I opened the door and let Kaya, Karina and Hikaru in to chose their clothes. I got to my shower and stepped inside closing the door. I dropped the towel covering my body and changed into my clothes. I opened the door and walked up to one of the many mirrors. I let my short black hair out and began to dry it. It didn't take long as my hair was partially dry already. I ran my brush through my hair and styled it the way I always have it – my hair is flipped over to the right side so that my pinky purple streak is showing. I bent down to the cupboards and rummaged through the ton of make-up in there. I finally found what I looking for – black eyeliner. I carefully outlined my golden eyes. When I was happy with the outcome I skipped back to my room where Kaya, Karina and Hikaru were waiting.

"You's ready?" I asked. They nodded.

"Let's go," I said grabbing my bag. They did as well. We walked out and I took this opportunity to look at what they were wearing. I didn't care that they were wearing my clothes – I mean we were practically sisters. Hikaru was wearing a boom box necklace, a white peace splatter tank top, a black tiered mini skirt, an epic fail bracelet and black retusa boots. Her lilac hair was up in her usual style – a bow made out of her hair with strands hanging freely and there was a pink circle clip in the middle of the bow. I smiled. Karina was wearing dangly diamond earrings, a silver pendant with a purple crystal, a mauve beaded drape top, a dark purple bracelet, true religion ripped jeans and mauve trinitie shoes. Her blonde hair was in her usual hair style as well – low pigtails, a loose braid hanging down with a black bead at the end and then there was her favourite black beret that she always wore (the beret is hers, not mine – though I do own some). I smiled again. I looked at Kaya. She was wearing blue circle earrings, a chain necklace with a blue heart charm with the word 'lucky' on it, a blue over-sized tunic t-shirt, jean patched shorts and blue boots with silver buckles. Her red hair was in her usual style as well – the two hair extensions braided with blue beads at the end and then a blue headband. Kaya loved her headbands. She had lots and always colour coded them with her outfit. Again I smiled. At what you ask? Really I was smiling at nothing – you know smiling for the sake of smiling. I'm cool that way.

We walked down the stairs. Well Hikaru and Karina did, Kaya and I jumped down. We jumped down the last few stairs and landed on the carpet downstairs. We turned to each other and hi-fived while grinning. Hikaru rolled her eyes and Karina shook her head. Kaya and I ignored them and walked towards the table where plates had been laid out. We all sat down just as my aunty placed a plate of fresh steaming pancakes in the middle. We grabbed a couple each, burning our fingers in the process, covered them in maple syrup and dug in.

Once finished we placed our dishes in the sink to be washed. We all grabbed our tote bags (Mine was black with silver swirls in the bottom right corner, Kaya's was pink with red polka dots, Karina's was dark blue with a cute cartoon frog in the middle and Hikaru's was a white and lilac tartan pattern) and kissed my aunty on the cheek before heading out to the garage to one of my many cars - we decided to leave the charas at home for the first day. "What one are we taking?" I asked.

"Your white Lamborghini," they answered. I nodded and grabbed the keys off its hook. I spun it round my index finger as we clambered in. I put the keys in the ignition and the engine purred to life. I smiled. I clicked the remote, which opens and shuts the garage door, and reversed onto the driveway. I clicked the button again and the door slid close. I spun onto the road and drove off. I turned on the radio and we rode the next fifteen minutes in silence, everyone engrossed in their own thoughts.


End file.
